runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Jigo22
Talk to me here... RE:A question Yes (discluding the obviously unallowed stuff, like things having a sexual meaning), but it doesn't have to be possible (e.g.: like anti-gravity). 02:28, 27 September 2007 (UTC) RE:L'amour Toujours yey3JWKMlcE From this video. I'll be getting the CD soon! =D 22:32, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Runescape - Battle of Asgarnia You are being invited to RSFFW's first text-based role-play! You may either enlist to be an attacker or defender of Asgarnia (or none at all if you don't want to be involved). If you decide to join you even get to make your own clan (cool, eh?) (a fan fiction clan)! If you want to know the plot before joining, the plot is essentially as follows: #A clan and/or Kingdom attacks Asgarnia. #Our characters beat the snot out of each other. #Someone wins! :) Please on my talk page if you want to join or not. 06:23, 14 October 2007 (UTC) RE:Planet Earth Earth is a different planet to RuneScape, possibly even in another dimension. I really don't know how King Arthur got to RS, but that matters not atm. I don't need to change my last post, but maybe King Arthur got into RS via a portal. Arnie 08:35, 27 October 2007 (UTC) No offence... but your grammar on the BoA is horrible. I'm gonna fix it. 11:41, 28 October 2007 (UTC) RuneScape - Peacekeepers Dear , You are invited to this wiki's second role-play story! And no, I'm not copying Chia with a battle. Instead, this one is about a peacekeeping group from Yanille that travels the world and keeps peace in places of war. So here's the idea: 1) You make characters to either help keep the peace, or shatter it. 2) The peacekeepers try to make peace. 3) Someone wins! Who? We don't know! It's up to you! So turn on your creativity, click on this link, and get writing! Your fellow RSFFWikian, 15:57, 28 October 2007 (UTC) (Note: This message needs no reply; it is sent to everyone on the wiki.) RE:Fat people Ever watched Doctor Who before? The family Slitheen can disguise themselves as humans, but they are far too large, so they use compression fields to shrink them a little. This means they can only fit in fat people. See wikipedia:Slitheen if you wanna know more. Arnie 10:18, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Forum:New Policies Can you please vote here? Thanks, Emos Talk to me 06:38, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Dragons and Dragon slayers Dracomancers are worshippers of the god Draco, the Dragon god. They seem to like dragons alot. go here to learn about Dracomancers and Dragon Slayers What? I put Dracomancers down. I meant neutal as in not Sara or Zammy ( or army or zaro ) and why have you put a sppedy delete on little sheildy down there? What's Image Shack? Is it something american? Can I just ask, where are the Axe Riders in Peacekeepers RE: Chapter 13 I meant ToaBionicle's dargon slayers. Arnie 12:05, 25 November 2007 (UTC) RE: evil dude's RfA I'll get right to it. 00:52, 29 November 2007 (UTC) IotM and AotM Please vote in the IotMs and AotMs. They just got made. :) 01:05, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Re:Under Contruction I'm not using it because I don't particularly like the way it looks. User:Lexmarkman re: Level 4.5 Treasure Trails Yes you may add the item. Emosworld 19:16, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Taboo subjects Hey all, I was wandering - are there any subjects I should steer clear of? Will you list them here, or is there page already devoted to banned or discouraged subjects? If so, could you please give me a link to it? I'd be thankful. --Fegaxeyl 18:49, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Gotcha, I was meaning within RuneScape i.e. is it wrong to associate bad things with JaGex/JaGex mods etc.? By the way, thanks for the message. --Fegaxeyl Poll Hey all, I've seen quite a few people have polls on their user pages. Could I please recieve a set of instructions on how to make my own poll, either on my talk page or get a link to a page that says how? I'd be 100% thankful. --Fegaxeyl 08:56, 20 December 2007 (UTC) The Coal Rocks Hey Jigo22, I just created an article called "The Coal Rocks." Its about a Dwarven band who became popular in the year 170. I could write lots of stuff about them on the page, but I wanted other users to come and visit, and add whatever they like (e.g. singles, albums, tours, stories etc.). Please tell me if I can do this, and if so, please spread the word and add whatever you want! Thanks! --Fegaxeyl 10:30, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the advice, I see you've already added some stuff to the page - excellent! I'll be away for up to a fortnight, so it'll be a nice surprise to see a nice big page when I get back. Feel free to add some more! Oh, by the way, try making it into a category, and if you feel like it add some more - backstory, more information on albums/singles etc. Once again, thanks! --Fegaxeyl 16:23, 20 December 2007 (UTC) I'm back! Thanks for adding all the stuff, but remember it's far from finished! --Fegaxeyl 08:10, 2 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Sitenotice and a new Role-play Done, and sure there can be a place for your role-play. Eventually, though, there may be too many at a time (like, five, let's say), and we may just have to link to the role-play hub article. 20:08, 20 December 2007 (UTC) RE: A New role-play Good idea! I might join, although I go on the comp a lot less now for some reason. It'll be good to get a change from the Dracomancers. Joined! RE: Wooo, New Role-Play Sorry, but I'm not interested. :( 00:59, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Yeah! First Role Play! Thanks for the invite to the role-play, I've just added a new chapter. It might be a bit late, but I think I can make it work. If you have any tips to help me or if I need to change anything regarding the Role-Play, please tell me. Once again, thanks! --Fegaxeyl 08:49, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Push or Poll? Thanks for telling me how to make polls - I've created one on my User Page. Please check it out and answer it! By the way, how do you change text colours? --Fegaxeyl 09:03, 2 January 2008 (UTC) A Categorically Poor Performance Hi again! The title has nothing to do with this apart from the category bit. Because: How do I create categories and subcategories? Once again, I'll be grateful for the help. Thanks! --Fegaxeyl 17:08, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Souls of the Damned Hey Jigo22, i have created a new role play, RuneScape - Souls of the Damned. It is a sequel to Regicide, but maybe if you do join you can make your characters from previous role-plays return (I have). From , your favourite dude of evil! Treo Hi Jigo, Can I use Treo in one of my new pages, the Gielinor Defender Group? He would be a founding member. --Fegaxeyl 14:57, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Text adventure Sorry dude, I just finished making it! Feel free to play it though. --Fegaxeyl 17:35, 9 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Competiton Jigo, I can see why you'd like to judge, but I also know you'd love to add an entry too. Am I right? So, don't take this personally, but I'd prefer to judge alone. Still, there's loads of other stuff you can help with - for instance, see if you can come up with a list of names from the competition (so far "Fight of the Fleets" is the best I've got, and that stinks), or you could help designing an advertisement poster for it. If there's anything you think could be done, or have some advice, just message me. By the way, thanks for the offer to make the signature, if you don't mind it would be best to make it after the competition. And good idea with the prize of putting it on the front page. --Fegaxeyl 16:13, 14 January 2008 (UTC)